marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ronald Stewart
Category:Heroes Processing Name/ Code Code: Ronald Stewart/ Black Eagle Powers: Has wings growing out of his back, he has superhuman sight and hearing. Gender: Male Affiliation: Heros for Hire. Appearance:He is african american adult, With shoulder black length hair, and Black eyes. He is 6'7", and is very muscular. He also has Huge black wings growing out of his back. Equipment:He has two twin katanas. 'Personality: A nice-ish character as in he is nice to his friends. He is not mean to people he does not know, just he is not quite nice. He likes to spend is time training. He has no problem killing someone and will kill or find anone for enough money. ' 'History: He was born in London. His father was a geneticist and when he saw Ronald's dark skin he knew something was wrong in his genetic's. His dad was a pure brit, and his mom was french. So He ran some tests, and found the mutant gene. (later they found out that his mom had african ancestors so thats why his skin was dark) His dad and his mom conversed and decided that they will put him in school, and when the wings began to appear, they would pull him from school and homeschool him. I was a good plan in thought, but not in execution. When he was about 14, in school, he passed out. He was rushed to the nurses office and on the way, his wing's sprouted. It was very bloody and his teacher passed out due to the sight of all that blood. The nurse called 999 (brit 911 equivalent) and he was rushed to a hospital. When the gene thing was explained to him, the doctor said he was fine except for the fact the he lost a lot of blood. They gave him a transfusion and sent him home. He was home schooled after that. It was hard to adjust to having the wings and it made him mad. When his super sight developed he was blind for a week while his eyes adjusted. And For months, even a small noise would bother him, while his super-hearing developed. This made him stick to himself and he became a unfriendly character. He ran away when he 17 because he did want to bring his family problems with the MRD because they found out about him being a mutant. '''He became a bounty hunter. At first he just found people and captured them, but eventually he started killing too, because the capturing was not bringing in enough cash to support him self. He was hired one day to kill the queen. After some haggling he set off. He was about to land on her palace, when he was stopped by the X-men. They fought for a while, until he ran off. When he blew the job killing the queen, his reputation was trashed. He was turned in by a former client, and put in jail. He was going to be transfered to a MRD prison, but they did not have a orange jump suit with wings.so they cut holes in the back of his and just shacked him to the floor. He managed to grabbed the key to the lock with his toes from the guard in front of him, as they had not put shoes on him (because they could be used as a weapon.) He unlocked himself quietly but left the cuffs and stuff on him self so as not to arouse suspicion. When they stopped at the MRD prison to have the van checked, he punched the guard and flew away. But not with out some battle wounds. He got shot in the right shoulder and was forced to land. He tried to nurse himself back to health but he could not. So he went secretly to the doctor that he had seen when his wings formed. He explained to the doctor what happened. and the doctor helped him. But when the MRD came looking for him, the doctor spilled the beans and informed them of where he was going. Ronald decided that it was time to stop the lone wolf act after that and went and looked for the heros for hire, thinking that they would have the closest thing to his old life and sought to join their ranks. ' Comments Please point me to the char creation policy cuz lott told me about a no-cannon char thing where no cannon chars can be in a history so i went and looked at the policy like that you provided and it said nothing about on any of the pages. So link me to it plz. For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. John 3:16 21:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC)